


Washed From The Earth And Down To The Sea

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A Beachrealm staffed by Annas exists where the women of Nohr hide away from their husbands and enjoy the endless sea of hung redheads able to give them the love lives they crave. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Washed From The Earth And Down To The Sea

Corrin had desperately needed this trip out of the kingdom with her retainers, sisters, and friends. It was an offering as insane as any they could have imagined, one put together by Anna and her family of Annas once Anna realized just how hooked on her cock all the women in the Nohrian Forces had become. They were all hooked, all clinging to Anna and constantly seeking more, which finally reached a level of frustration where something had to give; even married women were fucking their husbands behind their backs with Anna. It was too much. Fortunately, a Beachrealm existed where Annas staffed a gorgeous private resort, and Anna arranged the trip with her cousins, knowing that more of her hung cousins would love turns with women from the Nohrian army.

It was Corrin's fifth visit. It was the fourth visit to many of the other girls, but one interesting addition was many of the women's daughters were now at the beach along with them, there to have fun too, there to unwind and enjoy the beach. Each of the women who had been there before had their 'own Anna', a regular partner who they had become very familiar with, and who knew how to give them everything they craved most. It was a chance to indulge, to relax, to find the pleasure they weren't finding with their husbands.

Could they have felt bad about this? Sure, yeah. But they didn’t. Not for a moment. Corrin's cover story was that they were splitting off on gender lines for separate training retreats, the idea being that spouses were an interference to the intensive retreat they would be on. And the men were indeed on their retreat, a four day trip for combat drills to keep in shape. But their wives weren't going there. Their wives wore slutty swimsuits easily tuggable so that they could fuck right on the beach if they so wanted to. Which, their Annas were all too eager to do.

Corrin was folded right in half, a full nelson pounding of her pussy leaving her a hopeless, shivering mess held tightly in place. "Fuck me raw," she whined. "You know what I'm going to say." She shook, restrained by the hard grip of the redhead plunging her fat cock right up into her pussy with absolutely no restraint or sense of decency. She wanted to go all out, begging to be indulged in rougher and harder, claimed by the woman she was all too ready to lose herself to in a show of fitful, greedy submission. There was no sense in trying to contain this, no moment where anything felt the least bit sane here.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. Your chivalrous loser of a husband won't fuck you like a piece of meat, so you keep running back to the beach to get a taste of my cock." Anna was smug to an overbearing degree as she folded Corrin in half and delighted in fucking her so hard. She showed absolutely no care for restraint, using Corrin however she wanted, even if her glib remarks and impolite aggressions were probably a bit more than she should have been throwing around. It didn't matter; Corrin was a shrieking mess gasping her way through all of it, dizzily seeking more of these pleasures, getting ripped apart by how nice it felt to let everything go and to stop thinking. Corrin allowed all thought to bleed away from her thoughts and allowed herself to indulge.

"Silas can't fuck me like you can fuck me!" she shrieked, agreeing wholeheartedly with all of it, jerking about in dizzy spirals of panic and delight as she fell deeper into this messy joy. She was powerless here, wanting only to keep giving in to what took her by storm, embracing the shaky, senseless need keeping her completely drowned. "Gods forgive me, I keep coming back for more. I can't help myself." She was embarrassed and fitful, twisting in Anna's arms, but she couldn't deny how good it felt, couldn't pretend it didn't satisfy every desperate craving inside of her. Corrin was weak and powerless against it, she wanted it too badly, craving something that she just had to let take her, and she was completely incapable of resisting this.

Corrin led the charge on surrender to Anna cocks, and she was happy to give in to it, throwing herself into the frenzied indulgence of a pleasure like nothing else. Giving up felt so good, felt like a Passion that tore through her hotter, harsher, all with the shameless need to give in harder. She didn't know how to control herself, didn't know how to pull herself back in the face of these delirious, dizzy pulses of heat. All she knew was to keep going, giving in harder, throwing all caution away for the sake of giving up harder. Corrin couldn't contain it a moment longer, her voice rising in a hopeless show of wild indulgence. Her cravings for Anna's cock only grew steeper with each visit, and she knew she was on a crash course for outright addiction if she kept this up. She didn't care. Her desire to get fucked was too strong, and her need to lose all control had her ready to come apart at the seams.

"I love fucking you, princess. I promise, I'll always make sure you get what you want." With reckless, pulsating greed and heat, she threw herself into the pace she knew Corrin needed, embracing pleasures as ferocious as could be. She did everything she could to satisfy and overwhelm Corrin, pounding her quicker and rougher, throwing everything into a senseless joy and desperation she couldn't help but crave. Corrin was hooked, and Ann's relentless slams wore her down with complete delight, an indulgence and a pleasure too feverish to handle, she welcomed the crushing sensations, giving in harder and embracing something that had her spiraling off into oblivion and loving every second of it.

"Cum in me! Knock me up, Silas doesn't have to know!" Corrin sang her sweet desperation, soared through feverish indulgence and cravings too powerful to resist. She came apart, and she couldn't have felt better, hitting her peak and losing herself to the wild satisfaction that getting fucked by a huge girlcock could give her. As Anna held her down on her dick and pumped her full of cum, that only became more apparent, sweetening the deal, driving her mad with delight and giving Corrin the very essence of what she needed from this beach visit and from her adulterous indulgences. A warm, gooey creampie under the hot, eternally summer sun was everything to her.

Elise was also up off of the ground, but her Anna wasn't holding her too tightly, just supporting her while the peppy princess took to bouncing up and down on Anna's fat girlcock, doing all the job for herself as she heaved about in wild shows of desperation and greed, a fever as driven as could be. "I love this so much!" she gasped. "Odin always finished so quickly, I never get to ride however long I want to. And your cock is so much bigger!" Elise didn't even try to sparer her husband's dignity even from afar. She didn't care. Bouncing her way through this standing fuck, pushing off of Anna's hands on her and using her own legs wrapped around her body for leverage, Elise was here to have fun, not to contain herself. 

"That silly boy doesn't know what he's missing," Anna said, holding tightly onto Elise and letting her work at the pleasure herself. The utter joy with which Elise moved was downright infectious, and it was impossible to contain herself or pretend she was for even a moment capable of controlling how strongly she burned for this. Making Elise happy was something people around her just naturally wanted to do, and Anna knew that the most fun Elise could have on her cock simply involved letting her bounce away and have her fun. "You can always ride my cock as hard as you want, Elise. You deserve it." Her hands gripped and groped at Elise's cute butt while she encouraged her on.

Squeaking her way through this dizzy and senseless passion, Elise refused to control this all, throwing herself into frantic disarray, a passion and a panic that provided her everything she needed, she knew she could wind herself up and tire herself out in the shaky expression of pleasures stronger and stranger by the second. Her pussy felt so much fuller with Anna's cock than it did with Odin, and her ability to keep bouncing along that she felt like she just had to let it happen. Had to let everything break her down in the embrace of senseless, feverish pleasure. Elise was powerless against her lusts, a loud mess bouncing about as everything wore her on harder and messier.

Which was how she wanted it. Elise wasn't ashamed of how good this felt, wasn't afraid of bouncing harder and faster atop Anna's fat prick and embracing her most base desires, allowing herself something as frantic and as strange as she could have ever imagined. It was excessive, confusing, and it kept bringing her closer to a hazy sense of pure need. Nobody would have imagined Elise would be such a fiend for cock, but as she threw herself into this absolutely desperate show of indulgence and heat, she proved just how ready she was to lose herself, to succumb to her most base desires, no matter how innocent onlookers may have assumed she was.

On the beach, with her bikini tugged out of the way and her dizzy, cock drunk moans ringing out while she got pounded senseless, absolutely nobody could have thought her innocent. Elise showed off an intent that couldn't be helped, thrown into pure disarray by the sensations wearing her down, pushing her to succumb in dizzy sweeps of lust to something that she just couldn't help. There was only surrender here, only the shaky, hopeless expression of greed that she needed to be conquered by, thrown into a chaos too frantic to believe, but nothing made her happier than this insanity, than being within earshot of her sisters and her friends all being conquered by cock just as hard. There was only pleasure and indulgent surrender to be found here, and Elise threw herself into all of it.

Her reward for giving in so hard was Anna making one single thrust, slamming herself to the hilt inside of Elise and pulling her down onto her cock. "So good!" she shouted. "Your pussy is amazing, princess." Shots of hot, thick cum filled her up with an overbearing, dizzying degree of pure sensation, sweeping across her thoughts and demanding that she give up completely. Elise squealed her way through the ferocious orgasm taking her, loving every second of the senseless, ferocious treatment that pushed her to the limit, and she couldn't believe just how much every part of this left her a shaken, dizzy mess aching for more.

Pinned prone down upon a towel and receiving the most ferocious slams from behind that she could have asked for, Selena found herself in a position where all she wanted was to get taken for a ride. "Fuck me!" she shrieked, a hopeless wreck unable to even jerk back and forth as Anna lay on top of her, holding her down and pounding her with the harsh and ferocious pace she needed. "Keaton can't do shit! I'm your bitch, not his!" What she wanted above all else was roughness. The kind of roughness she thought dating a smug wolf man was going to provide her, only for Keaton to disappoint wildly in ways more damning than she was able to deal with, struggling to hold herself together in the state of dizzy fever and pressure that left her a shaky, hopeless wreck.

"We know who the real alpha is," Anna teased, biting the back of Selena's neck and holding her down as she threw her hips into savage motion, determined to throw everything into the chaos she indulged in, craving this all a bit too strongly to be able to pull back once she got going. Selena had very specific needs, desires to be fucked raw and hard that simply had to be tended to one way or another, and she leaned in the indulgence of letting Anna run her through, winding her up with her big cock and roughing her up with little restraint or care. Anna didn't need to control herself, knowing what Selena wanted and needed was sex as rough as she could give it.

"It's you. Fuck, it's always been you. My husband's dick is too small for me to ever feel like I'm getting pounded stupid." She was bitter and loud, ready to throw Keaton under the bus hard in pursuit of the wild, shaky sensations pushing her. She needed to give in, needed to lose all sense of control and sanity for the sake of a continued crawl into devotion and fire. As long as she could give in to these dizzy spirals of want, she didn't need anything else, allowing pleasure to push her to a state of frantic, ferocious heat she was powerless to fight. It was too much in all the best ways, bringing an intoxicating plunge of heat that hammered down upon her, that pushed her to throw everything into a state of disarray and glorious ecstasy.

"I own your cunt," Anna groaned. 'You're my bitch, and I'm going to fuck you however I want." Anan knew how to talk to Selena. She could feel the redhead's snug pussy beg around her cock, spasming around it with every desperate show of joy that hit her. It was all so much, a quivering mess of passion and heat that wore down Selena's every thought, pushing her to a state of drastic, hazy surrender that she had no choice but to keep falling deeper into. Anna knew how to push Selena's buttons, how to make her lose herself, and she was happy to give her all the pigtail pulls, all the neck bites, all the firm smacks across her fine ass, that she thought might help bring the redhead closer to the pleasure she deserved.

"Yes, own me. Fuck me like a bitch. Use me up until I can't taker anymore, I love getting used like a piece of meat!" Selena was in dizzy, frantic overdrive, tossed into pleasures much too ferocious to be able to concentrate through. She knew only that she craved Anna's cock on a level too senseless to even consider trying to contain, giving up harder and messier to the pleasures that threatened to be her complete undoing, and as long as she could get used harder and faster, nothing else mattered. Selena understood what she needed, and she threw herself into seeking it, begging to be fucked harder, begging to be thrown into total disarray.

Anna kept hammering down into her, pounding away with single-minded desperation and the sort of vigor she knew would hit Selena just like she needed it. No restraint, no calm, just the senseless passion and indulgence that helped push the girl over the edge and into complete ecstasy. Selena shrieked and heaved as Anna's body weight all pushed down tightly against her, forcing her into place as the cum erupted into her snug twat and rove her to struggle through absolute joy. She got pumped full of the hot, thick seed she needed, screaming out too loudly to be ignored, and surrendered fully to the senseless, shivering joy of letting herself go completely, loving this and craving only the idea that she could find even more awaiting her.

Charlotte sat proudly atop Anna’s lap, riding her reverse cowgirl style while letting the merchant's hands all over her body. She didn't hold anything back, twisting in hopelessly decadent joy through the sensations sweeping across her body, as her ample tits and her round ass shook from the raw, throbbing force of this indulgence, and all Charlotte could do was moan through it all. "Xander can barely beg a handjob out of me ever since I found out how wonderful it is to be stuffed full of fat girlcock!" Charlotte howled, her face in a twisted expression of ferocious pleasure and dizzy, desperate panic. She wore her pleasure with a downright maniacal expression, a desire to completely give in and to be ravaged.

Anna was happy to use her hands all over Charlotte's gorgeous body. The stacked blonde offered up her ample body to be indulged in, and indulging was exactly what Anna was after, holding her tightly and fondling her every which way, loving her with such thorough and tireless fever that she felt like she could barely keep track of it all. "Save all that energy for the next time you see me," Anna said, knowing how to butter her up and how to push Charlotte to give in ever deeper to these spectacular pulses of heat and desperation. Everything she did was a push to make Charlotte give herself up to her completely, to sink deeper into a spectacle beyond reason, all while her hips slammed forward and the ferocious greed continued to escalate into a dizzy rush of pleasure and passion beyond sense. Back and forth she heaved, jerking about in the strange and feverish midst of her depraving.

There was no good way to contain these feelings, the sweeps of senseless want and desire that burned her up from within and demanded that she succumb. Charlotte slammed back down onto Anna's cock, taking her all the way in and savouring every desperate second of what hit her. She was desperate to keep going, to find some degree of sense where there increasingly felt like there fucking wasn't any, but that was how Charlotte wanted it. Charlotte wanted to get groped and manhandled while she rode a big cock, and Anna was happy to oblige in giving everything that she wanted, throwing all sense away. Charlotte's desire was only to get taken, and to get taken raw, thrown into disarray by the pleasures and the desires she craved most. There was no sensible answer to this, no point where she could even pretend to hold back.

Her whole body heaved through this. A cock this good was worth indulging in completely, and she found that she couldn't just lie back and let herself get pleasured. She would have if she could have, but the hopelessly powerful and ferocious treatment pushed her into a state where she just couldn't resist. Inspired to bounce atop the cock in ferocious shows of wanton fever, everything she did became a reckless show of indulgence and lust, thrown deeper into chaos by the second, until all she could do was let herself succumb. "I spent my whole life chasing rich men, only to marry a king. A real king! He's loaded. But now he's just the man who pays for me to fuck hung women instead, and this is true happiness!"

Charlotte's shameless surrender was absolute, and as she gave up harder to this, she did everything she could to throw herself into ferocious oblivion, careless and chaotic and lost to the pleasure and excitement to make this all come together. She felt ready to break down, pulsing through an ecstasy and a strangeness that she was fully lost to. A throbbing and delirious mess of pleasure was something as strange and as potent as could be. An unconquerable mess of emotions ripped her apart and drove her into a state of pleasure where she simply could not contain it. She gave in to the unconquerable joys, howling, "Cum in me! Fill me! Make me lose control!" She was already out of control, already loving every second of this.

Anna happily pulled her down onto her cock, pumping the queen of Nohr full of spunk and overwhelming her with the wild, indulgent satisfaction she craved above all else. The pleasure was dizzy and it desperate, rattling her with little sense of restraint or calm. Anna made sure to pump every drop into Charlotte and thoroughly satisfy her. "Let's knock you up," she teased, tugging Charlotte’s hair back as she rose up to lock lips with the blonde and indulge completely in her shameless, shaky touch.

"I want my first bastard to come out with bright red hair," Charlotte moaned. "Just to see how well Xander takes having to raise someone else's child." Her face was twisted in the most vile and shameless of delights. She found the sickest joy in completely twisting herself into depraved heights of senseless bliss, and Anna was going to help her.

"Treat me like a cheap whore," Nyx insisted, her legs up in the air and her bikini outright torn off of her body as she got mating pressed directly into the sand. Her Anna was on top of her, hammering away and doing her part to give Nyx precisely the pounding she needed, hoping she could satisfy her dizzy desires and push her to succumb completely to her most senseless of cravings. "I want to feel used. I want to feel like nobody fucking cares about me. Ruin my pussy!" Having the fat Anna cock ramming into her brought on a spectacle of desire and indulgence much too senseless to be able to contain, and she simply didn't try to.

Leo was a good man. A kind man. For someone who had lived the life and the misery that Nyx had, the idea of a loving husband and a stable life was touching. She needed it desperately, and it brought her a satisfaction she could accept. But Leo was too kind. Too good. He wouldn't be rough with her no matter what she asked for, and Nyx was a woman who had a love of rough sex, in spite of all she had been through. She grew used to that savagery through her life, grew to love the idea of doing something like that with someone she could love, and Leo simply could not. It made her pursuit of Anna cock guiltless. Anna and her cousins gave her the primal fever she wanted, gave her the experience of being used.

"You already are a cheap whore," Anna snarled, throwing around some dirty talk to really push in with punishing fire through this. It was what Nyx wanted, and Anna was happy to throw herself into it, abandoning sense for the sake of giving in to completely hopeless, senseless passion. The pleasure was desperate and overbearing, a dizzy rush of senseless passion that she was eager to give up to fully, eager to use Nyx in her shameless position, eager to have her way with her and claim her thoroughly. "Just a cheap whore stuffed full of my cock, and screaming like a bitch in heat while she takes it." Anna knew she could spit out her dirty talk with impunity, all part of the treatment Nyx craved, and she knew that she had a void to fill if her husband wouldn't speak so crudely. Everything she did was a grand spectacle of greed and fever, panic-driven ecstasy and fever that pushed the limits of sense and decency in the name of breaking her down fully, challenging her to try and contain herself.

She didn't. "I'm a slut. A filthy, vile slut hooked on your cock, and I need you to abuse me!" Nyx shouted, her legs tightening against Anna's hips. This brutal mating press was exactly the position she wanted to be in, her drunken fumbling driving her steadily lower into a senseless spectacle of greed and desire. She didn't know how to contain any of her ferocious emotions, wanting only to succumb and to throw herself into desperation. The decadence behind this all felt like too much to deal with, and she was powerless now. "I need you to treat me like garbage. Trash me. Make me feel like I'm just a set of holes to be used and violated!" Nyx needed these visits more than the other girls, throwing herself into a spectacle of desperate release every time, her voice ringing out clear over the other women's moans in a show of utter desperation.

Anna knew she had a big role to fill along with the small pussy she was filling, but she did her part perfectly, every slam shaking Nyx to her core while pushing her against the sand. The tireless pressure and forward, greedy indulgence all rapidly made for a pleasure too dizzy and too ferocious to make sense of. "Your holes are my property, and I'm going to send you back to that wimpy little prince with a real child for you to carry." The comment made Nyx's legs snap against her sides, wrapping suddenly around her pussy and begging with the most hopeless desire to be taken. She kept thrashing wildly, giving up faster and messier to pleasures and a spectacle beyond reason.

Nyx received what she craved, what she needed most, and she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself here, crashing into ferocious spectacle and bliss. The pleasure shuddered across her body, gave her something tiring and senseless, but so very, very indulgent. "I'm dirt!" she screamed in a fit of orgasmic fever. Nyx's pussy begged down around Anna's cock, and Anna was all too happy to pin Nyx down in the sand and pump her full, making her shudder and gasp in noisy bliss. She felt used, just like she wanted to be, and she couldn't have been happier.

Felicia and Flora shared an Anna, the sisters finding something utterly indulgent about getting fucked on top of one another, jerking about in heaving, shameless delight, indulging harder and confused in the sensations keeping them in place. Anna switched readily between their holes, moving to keep both of them well tended to, keeping up with a senseless rush of pulsation need and sensation that kept her falling deeper. This was a lot to take on, and she was eager to let it sweep harder through her, keeping her in a position of pure acceptance. They both needed to get fucked, Jacob and Kaze leaving the sisters wanting, and Anna was happy to step in.

"I can't believe I get to knock up a pair of twins at once," she said, bragging her way through the pleasure and indulgence of throwing everything away. She was ready to plunge into joy, giving each pussy a few pumps and then moving seamlessly to switch to the other. She was able to keep up a determined and ferocious pace to use her, throwing everything into complete ecstasy and a fever beyond sense. She knew how to keep both of them happy, knew how to bring a pleasure to the sisters that ensured their absolute surrender and cooperation. She couldn't help herself now, dizzily crashing into a pleasure too senseless and too ferocious to be able to imagine containing. She was lost to the drifting sensation and senseless joy of giving in, allowing herself to break down completely, all in the name of indulgence, in the name of letting go.

She came in Felicia, then pulled out to creampie Flora. Half of a massive load was still an incredible thrill, pushing both women to dizzy joys that they were barely capable of dealing with, thrown into pure delirium and indulgence with little clear sense of how to contain themselves. Flora and Felicia both felt equalized by the wild pulses of delight that hit them both, sensations little sense or restraint here. They were just ready, happy to come apart and give in. The warmth that filled them was precisely what both needed, a dizzy rush of what they both craved. They shared a needy, dizzy look with one another, both immediately ready to pivot into praising their lover together.

From one on two into a swift and shameless two on one, the sisters turned around and pushed Anna onto her back, crawling over her legs and advancing on her cock together. "Our turn," Felicia moaned, licking up the length of the meaty girlcock and giving it some praise, forward and ready and eager to give in completely, embracing pleasures that brought on one simple need. Flora wrapped her lips around the head of the dick, wasting no time in getting into pleasuring her too, both maid looking with needy, bright eyes up to their merchant lover, in need of the chance to give up fully.

"A girl can get used to something like this," Anna purred, biting her lip and tucking her hands behind her head, allowing these shameless delights to bring her a pleasure that didn't feel the least bit containable. She was ready to go all out, to throw herself right into the senseless, pulsating needs she craved. The sight of the twins both all over her cock brought Anna an immediate delight, an indulgence that she was happy to receive down at the beach, eager to accept it all. "Maybe I need to find a good reason to bring my stall to Nohr some time. I should be spending much more time fucking both of you."

The sisters moaned in wild approval, keeping their pace up as and worshiping her cock in unison. They were surprised by how readily they were able to give in to the pleasures and the devotions that they needed most. There was something steady and ferocious about all of this, their thoughts spinning into a frenzy of devotion far beyond anything they could control. A rumbling, ferocious thirst washed over the needy twins, keeping them both forward, ready, prepared to give in to the joy and the hunger they wanted only more of. There wasn't a whole lot of restraint to any of it, a pleasure and a passion they could give into harder, embracing the dizzy lusts and pleasures that felt too real to fathom.

They traded the head of her cock back and forth, eagerly sucking it down in turns while the other lapped at the shaft, working lower and indulging in the chaos keeping them both giving in harder. There was a steady, certain relief to all of this, a sensation they could sink into deeper and hotter. There wasn't a whole lot of calm to this, a senseless mess of indulgence and lust that kept coming on stronger. They found a nice groove with their cock worship, working into a steadily hotter indulgence pushing them both to keep going, knowing they could do whatever they damn well wanted, embracing something truly unrepentant. As long as they could keep giving in, they needed nothing else, delirium pulling them deeper and casting senseless bliss on the idea of giving up to this all, harder and hotter and without a desire to slow down.

"Fuck, why can't I have you two as my maids?" Anna whined, cock throbbing, pulsating under their touch before inevitably giving in to the shameless thrill of giving in. She erupted all over their faces, cum shooting across them with the utmost delight, blasting them both all over and embracing the gooey joy of making a mess of them. Anna lay back, admiring the sight of the sisters taking on ropes of spunk and embracing the bizarre indulgence that she craved most. "Shit." She rested her head back. 'Someone climb on so I can fuck you again. I'll make out with the other one. I want to keep going. I can't get enough of you."

Azura ground her perky butt up against the cock of her Anna, teasing her with a needy lap dance. Her bikini bottoms had been pulled aside to offer up a clear view of her ass cheeks. Touching herself and rubbing all over her gorgeous, lithe body, Azura tempted the woman with as much greed as she could, but it stoked her own flames just as hard, pushed her to crave the desperate lust and the senseless want that she craved most. she wanted to let it all go. Teasing was a furious and desperate push into a rush of sensations and tensions that she just had to keep letting herself be ruled by. There wasn't a shred of sense to any of this, but there didn't need to be. There only needed to be surrender, a wanton show of lust pushing her to give up harder, tempting her lover to finally take her.

When Anna was ready she pushed forward, shoving Azura onto her hands and knees, gripping her hips and slamming right into her pussy. "You always know how to make me go wild," she groaned, a shameless, feverish wreck throwing everything into pleasure and chaos as messy as could be. She wanted this so badly, and she didn't care about containing this or controlling herself, an unchaste delight pushing her to continue her sloppy descent into bliss. Azura just had to take the senseless slams forward, her body shaken to the core by the powerful, ferocious rushes of pleasure that kept her giving in, and every step of the way, she felt ready for it.

"I could dance for you for days," Azura groaned, a shaky, ferocious rush of desire and heat keeping her giving in, chasing the spectacle and the lust that kept her sinking deeper. She felt confused, aimless, a shaky wreck craving the idea of letting go. "Fuck me. Just do it. Give me what I need." Azura was in a strange situation with her own husband; Niles was a man she wasn't sure she was really able to be comfortable exploring things with. His dark side worried her, and she was never sure how far she could take it, so she often shirked away from sexuality and kept things straightforward. With Anna, she felt far more comfortable, willing to explore not only her own desires, but Anna's in turn, knowing she could take it all on with much more comfort and certainty, just what she needed.

Anna's hips smacked forward in a ferocious, noisy expression of pure joy, pounding without restraint into something that didn't feel like it could be helped. She wanted this all so badly, embracing a desire that didn't feel sane, didn't feel like it could be helped. She was happy to keep throwing herself into this, jerking about through the senseless delight and ecstasy of pounding the princess raw. "You can dance for me whenever you want. In my lap, or in my arms. I'm happy just to have you." She worked with a greed as desperate and as ferocious as she could muster.

"My favorite dancing partner," Azura whined, shoving her ass back against Anna's hips, meeting her thrusts and trying her best to contain the senseless joys keeping her giving in. She felt hopelessly lit up by the passions taking her, a pleasure chaotic and senseless enough to brig her further into joy. She felt aimless, adrift in passion and hope that kept swinging across her body, and she was incapable of controlling any of it. It just kept happening, kept bringing about sweeps of hopeless, senseless passion that continued ripping her asunder. It was too much, and she found herself a shaky, shameless wreck unable to control what pushed her limits in too many directions to fathom.

Taking a hot, gooey creampie was all Azura wanted. Giving a hot, gooey creampie was all Anna wanted. Together, they found some spectacular common ground, giving up together to the wild joy of letting themselves sink into surrender. There was no good reason hold back or contain these ferocious lusts. Instead, they just gave in, throwing all pleasure away and embracing a chaos together that pushed them both to break down, succumbing with shaky, ferocious lust together, joined in a moment of pure heat and hazer that could push them both to unravel. Azura shook and shuddered as she felt that hot flood of cum fill her womb, and she was a complete wreck incapable of containing the shameless pleasures leaving her desperate for more even still.

Camilla was all over the cock of the gorgeous Anna she had become attached to, working her chest up and down the shaft in shows of the most reckless devotion she could muster. "My husband doesn't deserve these tits," she moaned, not only tending with steady up and down motions to the cock, but adding into this her lips, as she kissed and lapped at the head of Anna's throbbing cock, paying it ample praise and sinking deeper into the spectacular thrills of giving in. "His cock is so small. I can barely give him titfucks because of it, but you?" She was shaky, breathless, giving up harder to her reverence and letting the feverish pushes speak to her needs.

"I what?" Anna asked, a smug smile spread across her lips as she toyed with the indulgence and the joy of letting Camilla revere her cock. She wanted the utmost attention and praise out of this, and as she relaxed back and let the princess service her with her gorgeous, almost legendarily plump breasts, everything about this senseless pleasure proved a ferocious rush of all the desires she craved most, a chance to give up and give in that needed nothing but the purest of delights.

"Your cock is so big my breasts alone can't handle them. l I never thought a cock like this could be real." She planted more kisses onto the head, voice rumbling in a sultry moan as she fell ever deeper into the delirious bliss of giving up and giving in. "You deserve everything I can offer you and more. You're incredible. Let me lose myself to you." She wanted this all so badly, unable to control the pleasures burning through her, and she was happy to continue pursuing it, to throw herself into disarray and accept tat she wanted only to keep giving in. Her greedy desires continued to push her, and all she understood was the singular joy of letting herself go completely, embracing her most ferocious of wants in the name of pleasuring and indulging in what she knew would keep pushing everything into the position of pure surrender.

Camilla's intent indulgence and continued pushes into joy brought Anna a pleasure that kept her cock throbbing. The buxom, sultry goddess worshiping her cock on the beach with her breasts and her mouth alike was as forward and as steady a show of adoration as she could muster, and Anna was happy to receive it all, to be the lovely lady taking this all and soaking in the delight that came with it. She felt lost to the pleasures pushing her harder into ruin, senseless and ferocious in what came with it, until she felt like she was going to break down completely. It was too much, a pleasure she was powerless to fight off, succumbing harder by the second and embracing what brought her pure comfort.

"So good," Anna moaned. "Your husband can go without. I want your breasts around my cock every moment I can get them." She started to give some lazy motions of her hips, still detached and calm, taking this all slow in the pace she indulged in. The warmth of this steady, slow attention brought her a satisfaction that felt almost too good to believe, keeping her stuck in a wonderful state of pure delight and desire. Camilla did everything she could to continue submitting, throwing herself into a shameless rush of absolute joy, shakily sinking into this. Her pussy begged for a chance to get pounded, but for the moment, she wanted to draw it out and see how far she could fall, winding herself up for the most catastrophic of indulgences.

Absorbed by her desire to keep appreciating Anna's cock and throw herself into frenzied dizziness, Camilla pushed on, feeling Anna's cock throb harder, knowing she was well on her way to the pleasure and the shameless sensation they both needed. She wouldn't stop, holding nothing back in the chance to push on harder, indulging in the senseless joy with only one goal in mind, and she just couldn't pretend she wasn't ready to lose herself to it all fully. She needed this, and her desire to push forward wore on rougher, stranger, until finally, she had Anna ready to give in.

The eruption of cum all over her face and her tits left Camilla amazed, shot by the rush of pleasure and delight hitting her, a heaving wreck needing to give in to this all. She was shameless, forward, and the power of giving up was too good to deal with. "Your cock is what I deserve," she moaned, working out the final drops with cum from Anna's cock before crawling up her body. She was ready for more, pushing forward and seeking a pleasure that she was ready to let go completely. Scampering up to ride Anna cowgirl style and throw herself even harder into ecstasy was everything she needed, and would be her certain undoing if she let it.

And she wanted to let it.

It was the very first time that the daughters of the soldiers were brought to the fun too. Soleil, Ophelia, Nina, Velouria, Sophie, and Midori all struggled to make even a shred of sense of what was happening to them as Annas swarmed them every which way. The girls had been guided through their first times with Nohr's Anna by their mothers, but now they were on the beach, lacking in their own personal Anna to enjoy and instead being treated to a sea of ferocious, greedy redheads all seeking to fuck them stupid, crowding around them with their fat cocks and claiming their holes in shameless shows of primal desire, a delight as forward and as frantic as anything could be. All in the name of breaking them down fully.

The girls were crowded by cocks, treated to the girldicks ramming into their holes at frantic, furious random. They didn't have any way to make sense of it, all shoved together, lined up and used in every conceivable way. There was no sense to nay of it, only the fever and the brutality of cocks claiming their holes, pushing them to indulge harder in the ferocious fever of being taken to the limit. It was senseless, it was mad, and it was fucking everything they needed most.

Soleil and Ophelia got pushed against one another, slobbering together up and down an Anna's cock while getting fucked from behind, the two close friends since friends completely lost to the frenzy of being taken hard, their royal mothers off getting pounded senseless on the beach and their thoughts focused only on the ideas of getting taken harder. It felt so good to lose themselves to this lustful deluge, to spiral together into senseless chaos and the idea of letting themselves be conquered. The girls needed nothing else, and their desperate, hopeless need to give in felt like a pulsating rush of everything they craved most, sent crashing into joy and ecstasy with one another, holding tight to the pleasure and the chaos of giving in. It was too good to want to pull back from, and the irresistible crash of giving in was everything they could have hoped it would be.

Midori received the strangest and harshest wake-up as she found herself fucked airtight by three massive girlcocks all shamelessly claiming her, pounding with the utmost fever and brutality into her snug holes. She was totally incapable of controlling herself, a heaving wreck trying to make sense of all the emotions sweeping across her, desperately tugging her in an excess of directions with no clear way to control herself. She felt lost to the pleasures taking her, fucked senseless and pushed to a raw, dizzy state of desire so strange and so messy that she couldn't keep track of it all. It was too much, and she found herself in a strange, desperate position too dizzy to make sense of, so hopeless and so conquered that as she gave in to this, it felt a bit too real to be true, and as they pumped her full of cum, it became even realer.

Velouria was on her knees, face swarmed by cocks as she got blowbanged into submission. She was addicted to the taste and even smell of the Annas' cocks, nose sniffing away while she throated her way through them again and again, taking on everything that pushed her into this delirious state of surrender. She didn't understand how to make it all come together, and she didn't quite care how insane it was, gagging and drooling her way through their treatments, occasionally get pulled back so her mouth could be claimed again by another dick. She was determined to keep her attentions focused on the cocks before her, even if it became harder and harder with each passing second to keep her thoughts composed. So much kept happening, and all of it was taking a toll on her in the best of ways.

Nina and Sophie lay side by side, but they didn't have much to say as the Annas took turns spitroasting them both into submission. Neither girl was capable of holding themselves up under their own strength, gripped tightly by the women who used them rougher and harsher, who held them up and impaled them on their cocks to keep them in place while railing them into senseless submission. There wasn't a shred of sense to any of this, a ferocious and dizzy rush of desire that ripped both women apart, left them shaken to their cores and begging for sense to prevail. It wouldn't. They didn't really want it to, and as the Annas came inside of them and swapped out to let a cousin take the hole they just creampied, it felt like this would never end.

If the girls had their mouths free, they would have been slamming the boys back in Nohr just as their mothers forsook their fathers. They were eager, happy converts ready to be gangbanged by this shifting, endless mass of Annas, hoping they could find their 'own' somewhere in the chaos, but also just happy to get fucked until they couldn't think. They couldn't wait to come back to the beach, at any rate, and needed to let themselves give up with the most relentless of joys.  
**************************  
The days passed in ecstasy, and as the women stumbled back to the Outrealm Gate, their own Anna met them there. "Okay girls, prepare your payments," she said sweetly. "Purses and pussies. Let's be quick about this." She smiled with a shameless show of delight at them, watching the line all squirm in joy.

Without hesitation or question, the women pulled out the bags of coin and bent over, offering themselves, even after days of shameless sexual overexhaustion, up for yet another round. They owed Anna for putting the trip together, and they paid with coin as well as with sex. They received a very generous discount on their trip on the condition she could fuck each of them one by one when the trip was done. It was a fair offer, a chance to give in and to lose themselves completely.

Anna sized up her options, thinking long and hard about which thoroughly creampied hole she wanted to give it to first. It was always the toughest decision to make, as she scanned across the dripping holes and the wiggling hips. Every look over the women's shoulders were smouldering shows of decadence and desperation. "You ladies make it hard sometimes to pick. And there keep being more of you. Whatever will I do?" Aside from keep pimping out these girls to her cousins, of course. They were paying even more than the Nohrians were, and she was able to keep running her hustle in secret as she pushed forward, deciding to start with Corrin and work her way through the line.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
